Star Trek Chapter 2: THe Girl
by Tasha Snow-Stark
Summary: The next chapter in Khan's story.


Chapter: 2 the Girl

He opened the door to her cell he stood there in the door way looking at her. She did not move for the longest time, she just looked at him, with those eyes. Khan did not know why but they fascinated him. She stirred; there had been a noise from down the hall, a noise that she knew all too well. It was the Doctor and he was in a foul mood. She stood up and walked to him, and just stood there looking up at him. He held out one of his hands for her to hold. She took the hand that he offered, she could see that he had a hard passed but it did not hold him back.

She stopped in the hall next to a cell door and looked at the door then at Khan. He looked inside and saw a small boy, looked like he was a few years older than the girl that stood with him. His cell was the same as hers, white and nothing in it. Khan looked down at her; her eyes were so intense for one so young. He looked at the lock and knew he could break the door, but for some reason he knew that there was more than just the children in here. He turned and saw the lock panel, he went to it and destroyed it, sparkes flew across the room. The girl jumped a little and yelped.

" It's alright, it won't hurt you. Your safe," he said this as if he spoke like that all the time, which was far from the truth.

In destroying the lock panel all the locks unlocked and all the doors opened. The boy in the cell that young girl was standing in front of had gotten up from the floor when he heard her yelp. He opened the door and looked at her. She stood there in front of her unharmed. Both of them stood there in front of Khan looking at him there eyes were so intense; it almost like they could look into his soul. The boy was the first to move he went to one of the cells door and opened it and a small child not much more than about three was in there. The girl went to another cell and found a baby in an incubator; Khan had followed her and saw the baby. It was in that moment that he realized that they were siblings; he looked at them and gathered up the baby. He turned to them and said: "Stay close. Hold each other hands and try and keep up. I'll take you some place safe."

"Promise?" the girl said, it was the first time he heard her speak; she looked at him with those eyes that he could look into for eternity.

"I won't make a promise to you, that I cannot keep but I will try," he replied he unsure why he said that but he did. All he knew for sure was that he had to keep them safe.

There was a kind of roar screeching sound from down the hall; Khan did not dare to wait to find out what it was, not with the children with him. He did not know why he had this need to protect them all he knew was that he was the only chance they had. He took the girl's free hand and hurried out the door. He had memorized the layout on the way in. This was the way they were going to leave. He heard his men running down the tunnel they searched for Khan. When Khan came in to the hall they saw him, and were a little taken back at seeing him with children in his arms.

"Sir, there's has been a breach in the lower levels. We are not sure but there is a creature kept down there, there is a good possibility that it has escaped. We need to evacuate immediately." One of his men said quickly.

"Then what are we standing here for. Here carry one of them." Khan looked at the children standing close to him. For some reason he knew that he would not have to explain what was going on the children would understand.

His men complied; they left the underground compound the way they had entered, once on the surface they found the streets just as they had left them. There were fires here and there as well as ruble in the streets. They ran to the end of the street, Khan ran passed his men, he knew where he was going to take them. He knew what he had to do; he needed to get everyone off world. Starfleet had a ship hanger close by, and inside there was a warp ready ship it was the first of its kind. It was small it could hold a crew of 20 men. Some would say that was a good sized ship; and they would be right however this ship had never been tested passed the tests in the lab. Khan knew a small vessel like the one before him was cable he also knew that one false move would be the end of them. His men followed without question this amazed the little girl. Their level of trust was something the girl had never seen, no one trusted the Doctor, for in a whim he would turn on you and that would be the last thing that ever happen to you.

They reach the hanger without any mishaps; this bothered Khan for he knew the Doctor he didn't let things go very well. They entered the ship; Khan was on edge for he knew that things could get messy quickly if the Doctor tampered with things. His men took their posts in minutes to prepare for takeoff. Khan sat in the pilots chair with the baby in him arms. The boy and the girl stayed close to him; the girl watched every move the men made. She watched as Khan held her baby brother; he was so careful she was impressed by that.

Khan's men went through the check lists for takeoff; the ship was in perfect condition. They took off in the process they saw the Doctor coming after them but he was too late. The children knew that they were safe. And this is how a young girl came into Khan's life, little did anyone know but this event would change everything.


End file.
